


Gary Barlow?

by TiredBisexual



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Gary Barlow - Freeform, M/M, Teasing, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredBisexual/pseuds/TiredBisexual
Summary: Aaron & Liv discover Rob's guilty pleasure.....Poor Rob.





	Gary Barlow?

**Author's Note:**

> I have this head cannon of Rob having a love for Take That. I can't help myself, as a big Take That fan myself.

 

Rob had kept this secret for about 25 years, no not his sexuality. His love for a certain British boy band. He was 5 when he first saw Take That on tv, since then he kept his love for the band a secret. He knew he'd be teased because they were a "girls band". He couldn't help it, their songs were catchy, He couldn't get them out of his head.

He had been caught by Andy a couple of times, humming their songs. When asked what he was humming  **"Oh just some random tune"** Rob shrugged his shoulders

When he was 11, he was caught by Andy watching them on tv, his excuse?,  **"Oh Vic was watching it, cant find the remote to turn over"** Rob said, shrugging his shoulders. Andy was stupid enough to believe that lame excuse.

In 1996, the band split up, Rob was gutted. When asked by his dad why he was so upset all the time, he told him school was getting to him. If his Dad found out he was upset over a boyband, it wouldn't end well.

 

In 2006, the band came back, free from his dad and Andy, he would buy their music, he even bought tickets for their tour. He couldn't help it, their songs were just too good, it also helped that every member of the band were very good looking. Rob had a favourite though, Gary Barlow, the lead singer.  Ever since the beginning Gary had been his favourite, he loved Gary's blonde hair and he always wanted to have hair like him but he could never ask his dad if he could dye his hair like his favourite boy band member.  

 

In 2010 when all five came back, he hid his excitement, he was able to download the new album onto his phone without anyone knowing, he wanted to buy tickets to the tour and he was gutted when they sold out within minutes.

xX

 

Rob was still hiding his guilty pleasure in 2018. There was no way, he would ever live it down if Aaron or Liv found out. He'd be teased about it for the rest of his life. 

 **" Aaron?, Liv?, Anyone in?"** Rob asked  when he walked into the Mill one afternoon, no one was in. Rob decided he'd listen to some music while he'll read a book. He was secretly reading Gary Barlow's autobiography. When Aaron asked he told him it was some Stephen King novel. He was listening to Take That's latest album, Wonderland. It had become one of his favourites. He was halfway through his book when his phone had died, he ran upstairs to get his charger.

 **"Rob, I'm home!"** Aaron said as he walked into the Mill. Aaron threw himself down on the sofa, he saw the book on the coffee table, Rob has really been into this book, he hasn't put it down thought Aaron. He picked up the Kindle from the table, Aaron read the first line, " When the band split up 96, i already had an album to release" Aaron re-read it again, this didn't sound like a Stephen King book he had read.

He pressed the home button to look at what Rob was actually reading,  Aaron read the title "Gary Barlow: My Take", Aaron let out a little chuckle. 

Rob walked down the stairs to see Aaron holding his Kindle. "Shit" thought Rob, his secret was out.

  **"Gary Barlow?"** asked Aaron while laughing. Rob couldn't come up with an excuse now, even if he could Aaron wasn't stupid enough to believe him. He knew him better than anyone, he could tell when Rob was lying.

 **"A guilty pleasure of mine"** said Rob, shrugging his shoulders. Aaron let out a scoff  **" a guilty pleasure is secretly liking  or listening to someone's songs, not buying their book. This is an obsession"** said Aaron, still laughing.

 **" He's a good song writer"** said Rob, trying to hide that Aaron was in fact right. Aaron raised his eyebrow at Rob. 

 **"Fine!, I've liked him since I was like 5, okay?!"** sighed Rob, it actually felt good to let it out. Aaron properly laughing now, clutching his chest.

 **" I know Rob."** Rob looked at Aaron confused. Aaron continued  **" We're married, you idiot. I've heard you singing in the shower, Not very well though".**  Rob looked at Aaron, a blush on his cheeks.

 

xX

Aaron was still teasing him a couple of days later,  **" So do you just like his song writing or?"** Aaron asked, winking at Rob.  **" Well he isn't bad looking"** Rob said, looking at Aaron. Aaron let out a laugh,  **"You proper fancy him don't you?".**

 **"Oh Aaron, don't be jealous, you're still my favourite bloke"** said Rob, laughing.  **"Oh hilarious"** Aaron said sarcastically. 

Liv came into the conversation at the wrong time,  **" Who does Rob proper fancy?"** She said, looking at Rob with a scowl.   **"Woah, calm down, he's just got a little crush on Gary Barlow"** Aaron laughed. Liv looked confused as to who that was, so Rob went on a full rant on how she should know who Britain's greatest song writer is. He had no shame now, he let out the full extent of his love for Gary and Take That.

 **"Who are you guys talking about?"** asked Vic as she sat down next to Vic,  **"Some guy called Gary Barlow"**. Rob let out a scoff when Liv called him some guy.

Vic let out a laugh  **"God, still obsessed with him are you?"**. Rob looked at her shocked.  **"You knew?!"** Robert asked. Aaron and Liv were laughing in the background.

 **"Of course I knew!, i caught you watching them on tele more than I count,  heard you singing their songs and even caught you trying to learn their dance routines. Not well I might add"** Vic answered.

Aaron and Liv couldn't catch their breath from laughing so hard.  **" Oh god, I beg you please show me"** Aaron said, clutching his chest from laughing so much. Rob gave him an angry look.

 Rob said back in his chair, folding his arms.  **"Alright, Alright. That's enough. I loved Take That, can we move on?"** Robert huffed. Aaron, Liv and Vic still laughing all looked at each other

 **" Never"** They all said.

 


End file.
